Xenoverse Drabbles!
by Camperor
Summary: Just beat Xenoverse two's story. The drabbles take place after the events of Xenoverse 2 had finally ended. So if you don't want to get spoiled and haven't beaten the game yet, then please do not read any of these drabbles. Requests and shipping of the character's are allowed! I do not own DragonBall and Xenoverse 2.
1. Brunch with a god

_-Age 852-  
_ - _Conton City Recreation Area-_

It was noon in Conton City, just two months after the defeat of Final Form Mira. Goku was with Beat and Note, as they were enjoying a feast alongside every Time Patroller that joined along with them. On the other side of the table, lays the God of Destruction Beerus relaxing with his mentor Whis besides him.

"Alright, you two. What would like to start out with?" Goku asked with a smile. Beat was thinking what he should start off with, but Note responded faster than him.

"I'll have the Pork Buns, thank you very much!" Note said. Goku agreed, but as he picked them up, he realized that they were frozen.

"Say... Aren't these Pork Buns kind of frozen?" Goku looked curious as he scratched his head. Suddenly, a laser blast that came from Beerus's finger flew by and Goku flew back, dropping the frozen Pork Buns.

Note looked up and was stunned, she picked up each and every Pork Bun from both of her hands and lastly, her mouth.

Beerus stood up from relaxing and looked amused. "Interesting. And do you have any idea about the Pork Buns past state, do you not Goku?"

Goku wasn't sure what to say, but Note was mad, with the Pork Bun stuffed in her mouth, she spoke up to him. "Well... We can find out once we beat you in battle next time, Beerus!"

"It looks to me like we'll need to have our brunch by another day." Whis sighed.

Note swallowed the frozen Pork Bun in her mouth. "Just you wait, Beerus! You better make up some funeral preparation's!"

"Suit yourself, then. Come on Whis, let's go." Beerus commanded, thus their lunch ended when Goku pulled Note of the lunch table.

On the sidewalk, Beat was determined that Goku and Note could beat Beerus, but it look's like they didn't do so either. "Aw, man! That was great!" Beat gripped his hands in determination. "Just a little more and you would've had clenched it!"

"Yeah, but Beerus was a tough guy to handle!" Goku said as he was done scratching his back hair.

Note gripped her fists and smiled. "Well... What are we waiting for? There's training to be done, so... Let's do this!"

"I don't think there are any training slots open for us, Note." Beat said, looking a little disappointed.

"Come on, Beat!" Note pleaded. Goku laughed.

"O-Okay! Let's take a breather, back at my house." Goku said. Beat and Note calmed down. Suddenly, they all see a blooming cherry blossom tree near Patroller Academy and they all smile at it.

"Wow! Would you look at that?" Note smiled, she laughed in joy a little to see how beautiful the tree is.

Note looked at Goku. "Hey, come to think of it, aren't we ever going to figure out on our next training session the next time me and Beat see you?"

"Come to think of it, yeah. We sure are." Goku said. The tree bloomed even further and the trio smiled waiting for future endeavors to come.


	2. Eat your Hamburgers, Trunks!

_-Time Nest-_

The Supreme Kai of Time was done giving Toki Toki a bath, as she was about to get preparations set up for a feast at her house. Trunks was really not looking forward to it despite that a lot has happened over time, but with so many people urging him to go, he had no choice but to obey. Everyone that was invited stepped out of the portal that led to Conton City, and in return, revealed Goku, Beat, Note, Trunks, Elder Kai, Toki Toki City Hero[Your Xenoverse 1 character], Conton City Hero[Your Xenoverse 2 character], and Beerus and his mentor Whis.

"Hey, everyone! I'm so glad that you all came!" She smiled in joy. "Now come, the food's just right over there near my house!"

"Good... I'm looking forward to it. All my work as the God of Destruction has made me famished." Beerus said with a mix of joy and boredom.

"Indeed. For as I have the same exact problem as what Beerus has." Whis agreed.

Trunks sighed and spoke up. "Ugh, Supreme Kai of Time, do I really have to eat whatever's on your plate?"

"Why do you say that?" She replied.

"Well, I already brought some fresh convenience store bento at the local convenience store," Trunks explained in a weary tone. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but do you have a microwave I can use to heat these up?"

"No, Trunks!" She pointed at with a scowl. "You'll have to do exactly what your boss says, otherwise I'll get your salary cut down to about a half!"

Trunks looked startled, then sighed. "Well, alright. If that's the only choice I've got to make."

"It's okay, Trunks!" Goku cheered him up. "You'll do fine! Let us all feast down to whatever the Kaioshin of Time has in store for us!"

"U-Um... Goku." Beat noticed everyone expression was in denial. "I think we all know for a fact the Kaioshin of Time's cooking is..." Trunks interrupted him.

"Y-Yeah! That's it! Her cooking is not so much as what we'd expect!" Trunks cried. "How about we all go out and-"

 **"ENOUGH!"** Elder Kai shouted in frustration. "That's enough dilly dallying all of you! That includes you, Trunks! The Supreme Kai of Time has brought a feast from a local fast food place in Conton City!"

"R-Really? Is it good?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. The cook's there are far more educated in culinary arts at the Patroller Academy," Elder Kai explained rationally. "Now if we all just stop talking, and just get down to feasting already!"

Everyone nodded, they begin setting up a huge carpet on the grassy floor. As they did, the set up all dining gear and the entree's right onto the center of the carpet for the feast to begin. Now, they begin to open the silver dinnerware and inside smelled marvelous thanks to Beerus's scent. There were hamburgers, noodles, sushi, pudding, french fries, and so much more to begin with that no one on the carpet could choose!

The Toki Toki City hero and the Conton City hero began to pick up their choices of food, Goku on the other hand, spoke up to what he's going to be eating. "I'll begin with the main entree of noodles. I won't take as much, just in case if you two decide if that's your pick."

Beat and Note nodded, the two begin picking up their main course entree.

"Hey, Whis... Did you turn off the stove while we on our way here?" Beerus asked his mentor calmly as he was eating.

"Hmm... Oh, Fiddlesticks! You're right! I must've forgotten to left the stove on!" Whis realized Beerus gulped quickly in anger.

"WHAT!? Then what the hell are you waiting for!?" Beerus was yelling at him, but Whis had to shut him first by placing his right hand on his mouth.

"Beerus..." Whis muttered. He pointed at the guests and Beerus realized it.

"Ah, on second thought, me and Whis need to do something first," Beerus said in a nice manner. "We'll be back shortly once the deed is done."

The two transported themselves away, making Trunks more confused than ever.

"What was that about?" Trunks asked for everyone as he scratch his back hair.

"I don't know," Goku replied.

"Me neither." Beat replied.

"Uh... Me neither." Note replied.

"Same thing." Elder Kai replied

Both the two city heroes shook their heads in denial.

"Well... I guess it's back to eating." Trunks sighed.

The Supreme Kai of Time put up a playful smile on her face. "That's right. Eat your Hamburgers, Trunks!"

"G-GAH! RIGHT AWAY, SUPREME KAI!" Trunks face went into full blown shock and resumed eating faster like a pig. Everyone laughed at the scene and Trunks found himself in a quite a pickle.

 _"Oh, Trunks... What have you fallen for this time?"  
_

* * *

 **AN: Requests are still open!**


	3. Mourning over Gohan (Short Angst)

**AN: Merry christmas! I got this idea after watching the Future Trunks arc on Super.**

* * *

 _Time Nest  
1:00 AM_

The Supreme Kai of Time was sleeping on her bed peacefully until she heard squeals of Toki Toki coming outside her house. This woke her up frustratingly and decides to figure out what the cause of the problems are for him.

She sighed. "Toki Toki... Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

She got outside, and much to her surprise, she sees her employee Trunks sitting on one of the technological pipes on the ground near her house. Chronoa scratched her head in confusion, she'd never seen Trunks get up so late. Toki Toki was right next to him, as well.

"Trunks?" She called out to him. "What are you doing so late?"

"A-Ah! Supreme Kai of Time!" Trunks was startled in feelings of shock. "I-I'm sorry that Toki Toki woke you up... I just, you know, think my mind over someone else?"

"Someone else? Trunks, what are you talking about?" She looked stern. "Also, you better make this quick, I don't want to see Toki Toki again without his beauty rest!"

"Really? Well, I was going to show you this..." He reveals a time scroll, one that shows Gohan trying to fight the androids all alone. "I-I really miss him..."

"T-Trunks! Where did you get that scroll!?" She asked with worry. She felt that Trunks might have altered history while she was asleep, but couldn't tell.

"I got it from the Time Nest, Supreme Kai," Trunks explained in a stoic tone. "I want to save him... Even if it's at the cost of altering history..."

"W-What are you saying!? If you alter history, you're going to be sorry! Do you understand!" She yelled. Chronoa hoped that Trunks could refuse, after all, she had moments where he was so stubborn about a certain thing and that she couldn't know what to do.

"Heh. That's what I like to hear from you, Supreme Kai of Time," Trunks threw the scroll to the ground. "I won't ever have to see him again... All because of how I... I..." The memories of him seeing Gohan's dead body flood back into his brain and Trunks released his tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"I MISS HIM!" Trunks yelled in a mixture of anger and sadness. He was reaching to the point where he was about to turn Super Saiyan, as his hair was glowing both normal and yellow. Chronoa took notice of this and yelled.

"TRUNKS! I know you're blaming yourself for his death but... But you can't change the past!"

"S-SHUT UP!" Trunks yelled, Chronoa knew that look of frustration, but she continued.

"Trunks I know it's not about you, or Mira, or Towa, or even the androids! Okay, so maybe a little to the androids... But the thing you really hate is none other than GOHAN!" She screamed, wanting Trunks to get back to his senses. "The person that you've been thinking through this WHOLE time! And you wouldn't let go of it because you blame yourself for it! How's that for exchange!?"

"Tokiiii! Tokiiii!" Toki Toki flew to her in surprise.

Trunks calmed down, his breathing turned normal and his tears stopped coming out of his eyes. "I... I... I really miss the future in all my life."

"It got destroyed by Zamasu and I can feel that..." She said she touched Trunks right shoulder in empathy. "You have to live a new life, Trunks. With your wife, Mai. I'm sure that you two can get together."

"I-I know..." Trunks were holding back his tears, Chronoa can get that. "I just want to go back to the past... Change it to the brightest way as possible."

"Trunks, that's enough. The past is past and you should know that" Chronoa said, her look was normal. "Go home and get some rest. It can erase away those memories you've been holding for a long time."

"Thanks, Supreme Kai. Y-You really helped me." Trunks said a smile was coming up on his face.

"Indeed. Go home, Trunks. You'll need it." Chronoa said she felt relieved that she finally made Trunks happy after what had happened in the Future. She couldn't forget that, but it's best for him to go.

After Trunks walked away from the Time Nest, Chronoa picks up Toki Toki back to his nest to continue his sleep. She reminded herself not to push too hard on him if another order has come for the Time Patrol to fix another distortion.

Trunks came back home where his family was sleeping and had the peaceful sleep just like what the Supreme Kai of Time had said him to do.


	4. Trunks is NOT on duty

_Patroller Academy  
12:30 PM_

Braca (my OC) was busy organizing each and every time patroller that was clocking at the Patroller Academy. He had been assigned because of Trunks was not in a very good mood to handle any new procedures for the organization, so Braca has to take in his position.

"Next!" Braca yelled after the Time Patroller passed through him after clocking in. "S-Supreme Kai of Time is that you!?"

"Yes, it's me. How are things going, so far?" She asked in concern. Braca sighed.

"Going to stressful for me, Supreme Kai. I must say, if Trunks was here, he could help with all this work I'm having!" Braca yelled, he was having an annoying time with all the patrollers that desire to clock in.

"Trunks is... Well... Let's just say he's not in a good mood." Chronoa explained. She could feel that other Time Patrollers don't have all day in line, so she knew that she had to make this talk quick.

"Not in a good mood? But why's that?" Braca questioned in curiosity. The Demon Time Patroller wasn't really looking forward to news like that.

"Gohan was killed in his future, so he's announced himself absent today," Chronoa said in a timid manner. "He doesn't look too happy to help with other Time Patrollers, at the moment. So I accepted his absence."

"Great... Don't tell me this means I have to watch over the other patrollers until Trunks recovers, is that correct?" Braca asked, knowing the line was getting way too long.

"Yes, unfortunately." Chronoa sighed. Suddenly, Elder Kai came bursting out of the Patroller Academy and was under a lot of stress. There was stress sweat coming all over his body and was panting hard.

"Supreme Kai of Time! Where is Trunks!? The class is getting too overcrowded without him!" Elder Kai yelled in frustration.

"Trunks is absent. So, I have to hire another Patroller to do the shift for him." Chronoa said she'd forgotten to get another Time Patroller to do the job.

"Well if that's the case, make sure he gets here on the double!" Elder Kai demanded furiously. "My backs already killing me!"

"Miss Supreme Kai of Time... Will Trunks ever come back to help us in need?" Braca has asked.

"Yes, for tomorrow he's going to come here and help us." She said, then looked stern. "Right now, I need you to continue clocking in every time patroller, as well as Roll Call! I have a ton of paperwork from the Omni King. Do you hear me, Braca!?"

"Y-Yes! I will! Promise." Braca saluted to her. He immediately went back to his duty, as told.

 _"Oh, Trunks... What am I going to do with you."_ She looked down and sighed. She went back to the Time Nest to finish up all the paperwork she had from the Omni King in peace.


	5. Defend History! Fierce Foe Arrives Pt 1

_Wastelands  
_ _12:00 PM  
_ _Age 780_

The wastelands were clear as day, with Beat and Note ready to take on a Time Breaker that was terrorizing every city which was a complete alter to history itself. Beat placed his hand on his left ear and called Trunks.

"Trunks, I'm here. Do you know what the situation is?" Beat said as he was solemn enough to take on the challenge.

"Glad you're there! It appears on coordinates that there should be a Time Breaker altering history," Trunks said. "I need you keep your distance as far away, as possible. Or you'll end up being discovered."

"R-Right. I see." Beat said. Suddenly, he was spotted from a far distance.

"AH! You're spotted! Get down!" Trunks called. Beat and Note agreed, the two ducked down for cover.

After that, the Breaker calmly placed his feet onto the ground. He was a tall green-skinned figure with stern red-pupil eyes, sharp straight black hair, has a masculine build, wears a black back and front apron with a dark yellow belt, red pants, and dark boots with dark red lining.

He had a cruel smile on his face. "Well, well, well... Is this what the time patrol brought for me?" His voice sounded dead, he then crunched his fists together. "Two little shrimps just waiting to die by my hand!"

"S-So you're the one that's been causing all this terror!" Note pointed, she looked determined.

Beat face was determined, he starts to power up. "I won't let you alter history for your own selfish gain, _Karis!_ Prepare to face justice!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He powers up to Super Demon 1. "Welp. I guess I don't have time to question you two for why you're here to defend history... But I guess that's up to lunatic Trunks and his so-called 'God of Time'. Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"Grr... KAIOKEN KAMEHAMEHA X20!" Note yelled, she placed her hands together and the beam fired out. Karis noticed this and threw a huge punch at the beam, destroying it.

"W-What!?" Note was shocked.

Karis wiped his lips on his mouth. "Looking surprised, eh? I just gained the greatest ability to destroy foolish beams such as the Kamehameha... Thanks to the vial for my ability needed from Towa's labrotory! I have yet to thank her for bringing such an outstanding gift for my strength!

"B-Beat! This opponent isn't so ordinary! We got to do something!" Note yelled. Beat began to think by placing his finger on his forehead.

"You're right... I guess we should turn this whole battle the other way around!" Beat said as a confident smirk on his face, he then began to transform. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Beats hair was changed to blue and his aura around him was glowing blue. "Time to go all out! Super Saiyan God Blue!"

"Ah! Super Saiyan Blue, huh? I don't suppose a shrimp like you could stand a chance against this! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Karis begins to change his hair even darker and his eyes turned glowing, even more, darker red, his voice sounded more monotonous. "This is Super Demon God Super Demon! Like it or not, it's outsmarts to Super Saiyan Blue! Plus, even lamer transformations like Super Saiyan Rose!"

 **"WHAT!?"** Beat and Note were both startled in fear.

Beat growled as he spoke up. "...I won't give up! Even you're stronger than us that way, there's always a way to turn it around!"

"We'll see about that, you little shrimp! Now die! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He charges at him and Beat's fists were met with his. The two began placing punch's with each other, as both of them figured where one of the fists would land.

Suddenly, Note sprung up and fires a ki blast. "RAGH!" Karis destroyed the beam with his fist, but not for long as this distracted him from Beat.

"YAAAAAAH!" Beat threw a huge sucker punch to Karis's face. It sent him flying back for a bit before jumping back up again to fight.

He cracked his fists. "So that's how it's going to be, eh? I gotta admit, you two were an impressive bunch," He said as he looked at both Beat and Note. "BUT NOT FOR LONG!"

He slammed his foot onto the ground, which brought up a huge boulder that flew up into the air and landed on his hands, he looked at Note with a confident grin. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU CAN DODGE THIS!?"

"A-Ah!" Note was shocked, she threw a ki blast at the boulder and it destroyed it. As it was destroyed; however, it brought so much dust that Beat cannot even see. His eyes were covered in thick dust.

He was coughing as called Note's name. "N-NOTE!?"

Suddenly, someone from behind came up to Beat from behind and threw a sucker punch from the back of the head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Beat was flying farther away from the dust, he looked up to figure out who punched him until Karis marched slowly towards Beat. "He He He. How'd you like that huh, kid? Kind of surprised that you wouldn't see the day that you'd lose for the first time by me."

"N-No... Where's NOTE!?"

* * *

 _Time Nest  
12:30 PM_

"Oh no! Beat isn't going to make it with Karis strength outmatching him!" Supreme Kai of Time looked worried. "We have to do something or else he'll alter history for himself!"

"I'll go, Supreme Kai! Don't you worry! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Trunks said seriously.

Elder Kai didn't look too amazed. "Trunks. I don't think you'll stand a chance against the Demon Realms most fiercest Time Breaker, he's more powerful than you'd ever imagined!"

"I know... But I won't give in because of that! I'll be safe, don't worry!" Trunks promised.

"Alright, take care Trunks." Elder Kai parted. Trunks went into Age 780 to save the two Saiyan heroes.

Will Beat find Note or will he lose in this fight? Will the other members of the Time Patrol intervene? Will the Z fighters join in? Find out in the next chapter when I return!


	6. Defend History! Fierce Foe Arrives Final

_Wastelands  
1:20 PM_  
 _Age 780_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Beat, Trunks, and Note finished off Karis by combining all the ki blasts into one. He was obliterated and was sent flying into the air into dust,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

"Come on!" Trunks yelled. The two Saiyan heroes agreed and went back into the Time Nest.

* * *

 _Time Nest  
_ 1:30 PM

"Congratulations, you two!" Supreme Kai of Time thanked them. "Now, let's head on back to my place and have some food!"

Elder Kai agreed. "Agreed. An old man can't help anyone on an empty stomach."

"I-It better not be the food that you cook, Supreme Kai!" Trunks gulped.

She laughed. "No, silly. I just ordered pizza in Conton City. Come on, it's good for you!"

"Ha Ha, right." Trunks laughed in relief.

Everyone went to go eat food that the Supreme Kai of Time is serving to everyone in peace.

 _End._

* * *

 **AN: Didn't have that many good ideas on this fic, so I decided to rush this one and move on. As for Xenoverse 2, it's a masterpiece. I mean, it really is! Go buy around January and see it for yourself! You'll like it!**

 **Happy new year, everyone! Khoda Hafez (goodbye in Farsi).**


End file.
